Recently, an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) has received attention as a power semiconductor device having both a high-speed switching characteristic of a high-power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and a high-power characteristic of a Bipolar Junction Transistor (BJT). Among various types of IGBT structures, an IGBT of a Field Stop (FS) type may be understood as an IGBT of a soft punch-through type or a shallow punch-through type. Such an FS-IGBT may be understood as a combination of Non-Punch-Through (NPT) IGBT technology and PT IGBT technology, and accordingly, understood to have such a low saturation collector-emitter voltage Vice (sat), an easy parallel operation, and ruggedness as in the technologies.